Exorcists
by Silveraider
Summary: Two Orders join together for the same cause. Soon after they find out that the world is in danger and only a team of both demons and exorcists can save the world from total pandimonium


**Chapter 1: To Central Park We Go**

**_Somewhere in Spain_**

A yellow cab stopped in front of a dingy apartment building. The door to the backseat opened and a man wearing a long, black trench coat stepped out into the bright sunlight. He dropped a cigarette in his mouth and crushed it under his foot.

He was a strange looking man. He had long, purple hair that had been tied into a messy braid, ruby-red eyes, unusually sharp fangs and the top of his ears ended in points.

He turned around and whistled through his teeth. Out of the back jumped out a dog even stranger then its master. It had Two small bumps on its head, two tails, two small, folded wings on its back, silvery blue eyes and its fur was light violet and covered in dark purple stripes.

With a swish of his tailcoat he walked into the building. In the lobby he met a tired looking woman.

"Were is she?"

"She's in her room. We had to tie her to the bed so she didn't hurt herself or anyone else."

The man nodded. "Take me to her."

The woman led him to a badly damaged elevator. She pressed the button for the sixth floor and the rusty doors closed with a screech.

"Oh I forgot, what is your name Father?"

"My name is Chrono. And I'm not a priest."

The woman looked at him curiously. "But you're an exorcist, are you not?"

"Yes I am an exorcist, but that doesn't mean I'm a priest. That would be very awkward for me." He flashed her a quick smile. The woman blinked. She could have sworn that she saw a pair of very sharp fangs.

The doors opened signaling their arrival. Chrono could see that all the doors in the hallway where opened and heads were ether looking at the hall at the end of the hall or at him and the woman. Hands in his pockets, Chrono walked down the hall, heads turning in his presence. He opened the door at the end of the hall and studied the scene inside.

People stood around a bed and a girl was bound onto it. She was covered in sweat and all her veins seemed to be popping. When Chrono approached the bed the girl growled and tried to bite him.

The woman approached behind Chrono. "When we found her she was on the ceiling. I…I think she's possessed."

Chrono took a closer look at the girl. "Your right. I'll have to exorcise her. I'll need everyone to leave the room."

The woman nodded and spoke to the other people in Spanish. "And sir what about your…err… companion?"

"I'll need him for later. So please close the door." The woman nodded and left Chrono alone with the possessed girl and his 'companion'. He walked around the bed examining the struggling girl.

"Hmm…what do thing Fallon?" The question was directed to the dog at his heel. Fallon leapt on the bed and sniffed the girl's face, withdrawing just in time avoiding getting bitten on the nose by her.

_Level Three Holy water should do it._ She spoke to Chrono telepathically. He nodded and drew a pair of gloves from his pocket. Then from his pocket he took out a vile of holy water with a #3 on it. Carefully as so he doesn't spill any on himself, he took off the stopper. Fast as lightning he poured its contents into the girls mouth and covered it with a gloved hand. With his other hand he took out a silver cross and pressed it to the girl's forehead. Then he started to chant under his breath. The girl rithered in pain. Black goo poured out from under Chrono's hand.

He quickly jumped off the bed. A black smoke poured out of the girl body. Until finally the girl lay in bed unconscious and above her hovered a demon who had possessed her just moments before. With a shriek of panic it jumped out of the closed window raining glass on the streets below.

Chrono turned to Fallon. "You want to take care of it or should I?"

_I'll take care of it. It's been a while since I last spread my wings._

Chrono laughed. "Whatever. Just hurry up."

Fallon started to glow. Soon she transformed into the size of a horse. Her two tails became seven, the two small bumps on her head turned into big, sharp horns that could be used for more then just gathering Astral. Her teeth became extremely sharp and her small wings turned larger and almost reptilian, like those of a dragon only with fur.

She spread her dragon like wings and took of after the fleeing demon. She impaled it with one of her horns through the chest. Then she threw it into the air and caught it in her mouth. She turned back to Chrono. _Hey Chrono how about a little target practice?_

Chrono laughed and took out a gun from one of his many pockets inside his coat. With all her might Fallon flung the demon into the other direction. Chrono stared down the barrel of his gun. He let out one bullet that quickly sped up to the fleeing demon. It hit it right in the head and the now headless corpse fell down to earth.

Chrono twirled the gun on his index finger before pocketing it. Waving for his companion to come back walked back two the bed and cut the girl's bonds. Then he walked to the door and opened it, Fallon at his side and once again small. He was greeted with cheers and thank yous when he told them the news. The woman walked up to them. "What can I do to ever repay you?"

Chrono smiled. "Its okay. After all it's my job and someone already pays me to do it."

_**Somewhere in Rome**_

Chrono and Fallon landed in front of an old stone church. Chrono jumped off his partner and proceeded up the worn stone steps. Fallon reverted back to small form and followed him.

_Chrono how come every time we have to fly somewhere you always ride on my back? _She complained, _I mean its not as though you weigh light as a feather. So think how hard it is for me to fly when something ,more specifically you, is weighing me down. Can't you just fly on your own for once?_

Chrono frowned at his partner. "Fallon you know how much I hate transforming. What it reminds me of."

Fallon sighed. _I'm sorry Chrono, I forget sometimes._

Chrono's frown turned into a smile. "That's alright." Changing the subject Chrono's smile turned to a smirk. "Hey you know pets aren't allowed in the church?"

Fallon growled at him. _Your just saying that so I can turn into my human form aren't you?_

Chrono shrugged. "Hey if you want to stay outside…"

_Alright! Alright! I'll change already ,but I won't like it. _Fallon grumbled. She started to glow and transform again only this time when the glow faded instead of turning into a bigger dog she turned into a girl about a head shorter then Chrono. She was a pretty girl of about 16 or 17. She had long light violet hair with purple highlights that ended in two braids and her eyes where blue flecked with silver.

She crossed her arms, squared her shoulders and stuck out her bottom lip in a cute pout. Chrono laughed and dropped an arm around her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "See you look better now. I still can't see why you prefer being a dog any way."

Fallon dropped her shoulders and laughed to. "Well its more fun. You jump on people without getting into trouble, you can chase your tail (or in my case tails) and lots of people think your cute."

"Well I think you're cuter in this form." Fallon blushed at the comment and they both started laughing again. Their laughter imeadiatly secede though when they entered the silent church. The pair headed straight to the confessions both. Chrono entered first and spoke to the priest on the other side of the screen.

"Father Merrin it's me Chrono. We're back from the exorcism. It was a success and nobody got hurt. Except for the demon."

Father Merrin replied. "That is good to hear my child. But it still bothers me. Why would demons want to keep possessing children. That was the third time this week you know. What levels did you use?"

"I had to use level three holy water and a silver cross."

"I see…Well I'll send you on then. Wait for Fallon and me at the bottom."

A seat belt appeared and Chrono quickly put it on. Then the floor vanished and Chrono hurled down a dark tunnel. As fast as this happened it stopped and Chrono quickly jumped off. He watched as the seat rocketed upwards again. A few minutes later two seats rocketed down. Chrono helped Fallon out of her seat and supported her as she seemed a bit wobbly. "You know no mater how much times I do that it still scares me."

"You fight monstrous evil beings and your scared of that?"

Father Merrin walked up to them looking as though he did this everyday (and he probably does). They followed him into an office.

"Now I have another mission for you two."

"Why does that not surprise me." Fallon murmured under her breath.

"Have you ever heard of the Magdalene Order?"

Chrono nodded. "Ya, I encountered them multiple times back when I was…shall we say…evil."

"Yes well the superiors of the Magdalene Order and the superiors of the Knights of the Holy Order have decided to combine us into one order."

If Chrono was eating something he would have choked. "What!" He yelled in shock.

Father Merrin continued as though that little outburst never happened. "They have sent us some of their best militia members and now we are going to send them our top exorcist."

Chrono stood up. "Father Merrin you can't do this to us. I know what they are like. They wont accept to work with demons. And-" He paused. "You mean were top exorcists?"

"If we're so good then shouldn't we get a pay raise or something." Fallon grumbled.

"That's also another reason why I'm sending you and Fallon. You have to convince them that not all demons are bad. Anyway you guys aren't going alone. Gabriel and Lupin are coming to."

Chrono laughed. "We make an interesting team. An angel, a werewolf, a demon who likes to use holy weapons and there dog."

"Hey!" Fallon yelled.

**_At The Magdalene Order in New York_**

Rosette Christopher fell on her bed completely pooped. She was so tired that she didn't bother taking off her militia uniform. _I could sleep for a week._ She thought as her mind started to drift away to sleep. Suddenly an alarm bell brought her back. This only meant one thing.

"Aw crap!" She swore to herself. Wasn't she ever going to get some rest. It took all her will power to stagger into the washroom and splashed some water on her face. The door to her room suddenly burst open and her brother Joshua walked in. "Sis, sis all the militia members are to report to Father Remington in front of the building right now. That means us."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Rosette growled, clearly irritated. "What's this about anyway?"

"A lot of powerful demons appeared in Central Park. We have to get there right away."

Rosette grabbed her guns from the table next to her bad and put them in their holsters. "Alright I'm ready. Lets go!"

**_Above Central Park_**

Since Lupin couldn't fly, he rode Fallon and Chrono had no choice but to transform. He had to carry his and Fallon's luggage and Gabriel had to carry his own and Lupin's since Fallon didn't have hands in big dog form and Lupin needed his to hold onto her fur so he doesn't slip off and die. They were making good time and were flying over Central Park when Chrono noticed that a big battle wagging under them.

"Well, well looks like we came just in time. Come on guys it looks like they could use our help."

**_In Central Park_**

Rosette was on the ground, both guns gone and a big, mean looking demon advanced on her. She crawled backwards as much as she could until her back met the trunk of a tree. _No escape. I'm going to die._ Was all she could think about.

The demon in front of her raised an arm that transformed into a deadly blade. She closed her eyes and prepared for the inedible. Suddenly she heard something and opened her eyes to see that a man wearing a long black trench coat had jumped in front of her.

The man started talking to the demon that was now advancing on him. "Okay this is how it's going to work buddy. You leave her alone and fight and die or you keep advancing on her and I kill you from behind."

It just growled and brought the blade-arm down on him. Rosette wanted to yell at him to get out of the way but found that she was to scared to do so. But to her amazement the man caught the arm. He took his other hand and broke the arm with it. The demon howled in pain as it clutch its now useless arm. The man grabbed it by the neck and drew a mean looking gun. He pressed the gun to the demons forehead and blow it to smithereens causing demon brain to splatter on him. He turned around and Rosette saw that he had eyes the color of blood.

"Th-thank you." She managed to stutter at the strange handsome man in front of her. He tossed her the gun he was using and drew two more from inside his coat. With out a word he turned around and dashed forward to confront another demon. Rosette stood up and shook her head. Grasping the gun he gave her more firmly she followed his lead.


End file.
